


All Right

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Boners, Caring, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Iwaizumi had a… following. He sort of felt like a mother duck, a line of little ducklings following him in mostly a cute line, wagging their tail feathers and trying to keep up. Two occasionally fell behind, laziness and curiosity their biggest factors. Another two would peck at each other behind his back, scrap when he wasn't looking. A fifth sailed along effortlessly behind him, enthusiastic, yet responsible and conscious of the others.He honestly couldn't ask for better kouhai, even if they were sometimes a handful.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi
> 
> This was first posted on my Tumblr but it's been a while and I could've SWORN I put it here already...
> 
> Anyways, there could always be more IwaKyouKin in existence and this is that!

Iwaizumi had a… following. He sort of felt like a mother duck, a line of little ducklings following him in mostly a cute line, wagging their tail feathers and trying to keep up. Two occasionally fell behind, laziness and curiosity their biggest factors. Another two would peck at each other behind his back, scrap when he wasn't looking. A fifth sailed along effortlessly behind him, enthusiastic, yet responsible and conscious of the others.

He honestly couldn't ask for better kouhai, even if they were sometimes a handful.

-

Kyoutani, when he first joined, was a real pain. It wasn't difficult to teach him a lesson, since apparently knowing there's someone he couldn't possibly challenge had him reeling. The once aggressive hitter was now somewhat docile, and even now as Iwaizumi watched, he was 'playing nice' with Watari and Kindaichi running block-follow drills. Without the board, as Oikawa had dared.

Honestly, it felt less like block-follow training and more like a two on one. Watari winced as he dug a blocked ball. The sheer speed and power of it didn't send it anywhere near the court, though. Iwaizumi grinned a little when Kindaichi whooped, hiding the pained expression he'd been wearing all day. It didn't razz Kyoutani, who by now was definitely fond of the middle blocker. If Iwaizumi was honest, he thought Kyoutani was teasing Kindaichi at first when he had said to him, “You're pretty powerful too, if you ever actually thought anything of yourself”, but since then he hadn't shown it to have been mean-spirited. In fact, the two talked more than Iwaizumi first thought, and Kyoutani seemed to always be there, close by, if Kindaichi seemed down.

Despite Kyoutani's 'resting bitch face' (name courtesy of Hanamaki), his presence was more of a reassuring thing than a bad.

Before Iwaizumi got caught slacking off, even though he could argue he was just checking up on things as vice, he turned to his own court and continued serving practise. The people he had been watching glanced over to watch him serve and he felt himself preening. As he turned to go for another ball, satisfied with the accuracy, he sent a quick, wide smile to them.

He missed the awed faces, but he knew they were there and that was enough to make him feel good. As the ace, he held a lot of responsibility and his kouhai, for the most part, made it well worth it.

Practise continued for another twenty minutes, but the last ten saw the three previously doing block-follow just resting. Kindaichi and Kyoutani sat next to each other on the bench while Watari knelt on the floor in front of Kindaichi, carefully undoing his hastily wrapped fingers.

"You're not very good at doing this, are you?" Watari joked, knowing all too well how difficult it is to do on your own. He was glad as a libero he tended not to need to. With his other hand, Kindaichi took a swig of water before wiping the sweat of his brow with his forearm. He chuckled warmly in response but didn't say anything.

"That's what you call a joke." Kyoutani clarified, not even looking in their direction. He was watching Iwaizumi finishing up his serves, elbow on his knee, head resting in his palm.

"I- I know that!" Kindaichi said, loud enough to garner attention from Iwaizumi and Kunimi (who probably wasn't appreciative of being disturbed from his nap a bench over), and Watari raised an eyebrow in concern.

Blushing, Kindaichi ducked his head like it would stop them looking, and mumbled an apology.

Soft, nimble fingers began wrapping his fingers properly, tight enough that they wouldn't cause him joint pains. "You can't really do it with one hand," Watari said with a nod, "so let one of us do it next time."

A nod and a thanks later and they began to pack up. Kindaichi ran off to wake Kunimi to mop the floor while Watari and Kyoutani set to taking down the net of their court.

"He thought I was serious?" Watari asked Kyoutani apprehensively. It seemed, as of late, Kyoutani had been a source of interesting information. For the most part, he was honest - sometimes almost painfully so - and that made him reliable. There were never any wishy-washy answers to questions.

Kyoutani nodded, walking toward Watari to fold the net. "It's not that he thinks you'd ever be horrible to him, if that's what you're thinking."

"Huh? Oh, no! I was just wondering…"

"It's just tape."

It was true enough, and the look in Kyoutani's eyes was obvious. He was ready to go home, and wasn't exactly in the mood for talking. Watari prided himself on being able to read people and yet Kindaichi seemed to be a tough one to crack sometimes.

Back in the changing room, the team were bustling. Despite his languidness, Kunimi was the first to change, promptly dipping out with a goodnight through a yawn. Kindaichi watched after him with a furrowed brow until he caught Kyoutani looking at him in his field of vision, then turned back to his locker to continue changing.

A personal rule of Kindaichi’s was to watch his locker while everyone changed. He was prone to getting excited, and he would never be able to continue volleyball if anyone ever found out. His personal weaknesses were arms and shoulders, of which were plenty. It made him a little slow, being careful not to provoke the flesh between his legs. It had a mind of its own, sometimes, and even just a whiff of-

Ah, Kyoutani's cologne.

Burning furiously, Kindaichi gave up on doing up his trousers and instead focused on his shirt, trying to focus on breathing through his mouth.

"...and did you see Kindaichi's blocking today?" Matsukawa's voice intentionally raised, cutting through Kindaichi's mind clouded with his predicament.

"You were right on point today, Kindaichi~!" Oikawa confirmed from the corner, head over his shoulder to look at him.

Kindaichi didn't turn to look, sheepishly dipping his head. "Th-Thanks." He said, gripping the hem of his shirt in fists.

"Even though Kyoutani kept blowing you away. It was just last week you were practically running away screaming!" Hanamaki snickered.

"Holding your ground well against Kyoutani gives me a lot of confidence. We got a good team." Iwaizumi said too close. Kindaichi jumped when an arm curved around his shoulders and he quickly crossed his hands over himself, hoping to all gods that it wasn't obvious what he was doing.

"Thanks… Iwaizumi-san."

_ Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump, _ all he could hear in his ears.

He could cry at how aroused he was. It wasn't normal to be that way. Sure, a cute girl gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, it would make sense, but… guys cologne, a heavy arm over his shoulder…

How did that equate?

Luckily, Iwaizumi just chuckled and moved back off, giving Kindaichi some breathing room.

Sucked to be him, because Kyoutani was looking directly at him and a heavy inhale of his scent was enough. He couldn't spend another minute in that room. Kindaichi felt awful, tucking his shirt in, doing his trousers up and bailing to the toilets.

Sat on the toilet seat, locked in, Kindaichi did nothing. Sat there, hands in fists on his trousers, inhaling the not-so-fresh air of the toilets. Was it obvious why he rushed out? Kyoutani was… watching him.

Oh god, what if Kyoutani knew?

Gritting his teeth, Kindaichi hiked his shoulders up, curled over himself in utter embarrassment and fear. They shook as he cried silently at the floor. For so long he had hidden it well. Not even Kunimi knew.

He didn't know how long he sat there, crying and afraid. There was no thought in his mind of going back to the club room.

-

"You can go home, Kyoutani. I'll wait for him." Iwaizumi said to the boy pacing at the door.

"Nah."

Iwaizumi snorted softly, standing up from his chair. Just the two of them now, Iwaizumi was confident in his words as he said, "You know what he's feeling right now, don't you?"

The wing spiker looked at him with a little surprise, apprehension creeping into his usually stoic face. "What do you mean?"

"I think I do." Iwaizumi chuckled, patting Kyoutani's shoulder. "If you get what I'm saying?"

"Think he needs help?"

The ace broke into a guffaw, Kyoutani struggling to keep himself from blushing. At the insinuation about Kindaichi, at the way Iwaizumi looked really handsome when he laughed.

"Shut up." Kyoutani grumbled, as if it would hide what he was really thinking.

"Y'know, I reckon he'd be done by now, don't you?"

Kyoutani huffed. "I'm gonna go find him." He said, striding to the door. Iwaizumi was glad because it meant that Kyoutani couldn't see him a little flushed from his own words as he followed behind.

The closest bathroom was a walk across the courtyard from the club rooms, just inside the side door to the main school building. It was popularly used by clubs, but at this time, pretty much the only people who used it were members of the volleyball club.

Gingerly, Kyoutani opened the door, unnecessarily cleared his throat to announce himself. "Kindaichi, you in here?"

"Hey, everyone's gone home. It's just us." Iwaizumi assured. No answer, but upon walking further in, one of the cubicles was very obviously locked. Kyoutani stood back while Iwaizumi rounded him to knock on the stall door. "We know you're in there, Kindaichi."

A shuffle of fabric was heard, but nothing else. Kyoutani grunted in frustration. "We'll kick the door down if you don't open up."

"As violent as ever." Iwaizumi chuckled, drumming fingers softly on the door.

"Go… Go away." Kindaichi answered, voice broken by hiccups. Both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi immediately stiffened, switching modes so easily.

"Kindaichi, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, short, powerful. A question said in that tone usually ended in a quick but flustered answer from Kindaichi but again there was nothing.

The second-year stepped forward, hands in fists at his sides. He was angry at Kindaichi for running out after looking at him, like his weeks of progress trying to get closer to him was for nothing. Yet… his voice was soft as anything. "Kindaichi, why did you run out? It wasn't me, was it?"

A sob echoed in the toilets and the sturdy edge of the stall thudded, rattling outwards. "You-! You don't  _ understand _ !" Kindaichi shouted, ringing in their ears. "It's not- you- it's never been-"

Breaths kept catching, each one following a harsh thud on the stall walls. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani stood in shock at the outbreak of violence. It was nothing like him, and they were both scared. Not for themselves, but for him.

"Then tell us!" Kyoutani shouted back. "Tell us and help us to understand!"

A defeated broken sob, open-mouthed, rattled both wing spikers. "You… would never- speak- again-"

No bashing came this time, but breaths still came out short and words kept cutting off. "Of course we will. You could- You could be the devil and I'd still speak to you... Kindaichi." Iwaizumi struggled saying, unshed tears in his vision. "As long as you'd speak to me."

Kyoutani bit his lip, watching Iwaizumi's composure slip a little.

"I… might as well be…"

"Bullshit." Kyoutani grunted. Letting the word echo for a moment. "I bet it's cause you're gay."

The entire bathroom went silent. Iwaizumi's tears fell from his eyes as he blinked, and Kyoutani grunted a laugh at the resounding affirmative.

"I knew it. Come out and stop being a baby. Of course we understand." Kyoutani said somewhere between firm and warm, and Iwaizumi looked at him somewhat in awe. He'd never been on the receiving side of that look before and it made his heart flutter.  _ Iwaizumi _ was giving  _ him _ that look, the same look Kyoutani had been giving Iwaizumi for months.

"What?" Kindaichi's hoarse question floated. Left both of his senpais grinning.

"I'm gay too, Kindaichi. There's nothing wrong with that, idiot." Iwaizumi said softly, leaning off the door as the lock clicked.

Kindaichi looked awful. His eyes were red, dark circles under them. He was still only half-dressed, shirt buttons out by one and barefoot. He was pale, too, and tear tracks stained his cheeks. Worst of all, the middle of his forehead was reddened, and his knuckles bleeding a little.

"Oh, Kindaichi, don't ever do that. Don't run out like that." Iwaizumi said tearfully, gaze grazing Kindaichi up and down. "You don't have to hide yourself away, not from us." Iwaizumi looked straight into Kindaichi's red eyes and tried to smile. "We're all gay, here."

Eyes glistening with tears flicked between the two of them uneasily and Kindaichi's stance slumped. "C'mon, spring onion, we're your senpais. Give us some credit."

Still a little shocked, Kindaichi bowed his head. "Th-Thanks."

Iwaizumi cupped his cheeks to pull his face back up to stand. "You're gonna stop that right now. Don't think anything we ever do needs thanks. What Kyoutani meant was, don't ever think any of us will  _ ever _ think of you as anything less because of something out of your control. Got it?"

Wide-eyed, Kindaichi nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." Iwaizumi said, moving his hands from Kindaichi's cheeks to his shoulders. "Don't you dare even think of yourself as anything less either."

"You're not alone, Kindaichi." Kyoutani said stiffly, trying to keep his face neutral. He felt useless, seeing Kindaichi so exhausted, so hurt. Kyoutani's bottom lip wobbled and he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. "Not anymore." He kept his voice gruff, hiding any hurt beneath it, and Kindaichi's eyes hardened with that tiny little bit of determination Kyoutani wished he had sometimes.

Kindaichi was roughly pulled into a hug by Iwaizumi, arms around his neck to cause him to bend down a little awkwardly, his own hands staying where they were at his sides. Iwaizumi shot Kyoutani a look and the second-year moved reluctantly to join in, simply patting Kindaichi's back reassuringly. "Don't hurt yourself over it… 'cause it fucking hurts."

The twitch of lips was the perfect response, and even Iwaizumi chuckled as he pulled back.

"I… had no idea."

"It's OK. Hey, let's get some fresh air, go back to the clubroom, yeah?" Iwaizumi said softly, watching the way Kindaichi's hands still shook. "It's getting late."

Kindaichi's eyes widened a little and he stepped forward. "Ah! I'm sorry, senpais! I didn't mean to-! I should get-" As realisation passed over Kindaichi, he began panicking, eyes tearing up as he turned in a rush to leave.

Kyoutani grabbed his wrist, though, yanked him back. “We’re in no rush, Kindaichi. Don’t go running off again.” As teary, shocked eyes met his, Kyoutani tightened his grip. It was breaking his heart to see him struggling. He - and he was sure Iwaizumi, too - was fond of the kid. “Please?”

The sincerity was putting Kindaichi off, Kyoutani knew, but keeping his gaze didn't exactly give any room for him to refuse. Kindaichi didn't say anything, but his arm stopped tugging and his head dipped beneath his shoulders sheepishly.

"It's cold out, you should put on some shoes…" Kyoutani said, looking down at Kindaichi's very bare feet.

Iwaizumi moved forward to hang his jacket over Kindaichi's shoulders. "And a jacket. Can't have our best blocker getting sick."

"Exactly!" Kyoutani agreed, bending down to take off his shoes.

"S-Senpai, you don't have to do that… I'll be OK."

"It's that or we carry you." Iwaizumi proposed, arms held up like he was readying to pick him up.

At this point, Kindaichi was red hot, actually jumping back as Iwaizumi reached out. "No, I-"

Kyoutani hadn't stopped, loosening his laces before stepping out. He hoped he was forgiven for not taking his shoes off in the school building, but they had kinda been in a hurry.

"You didn't…"

"We were worried. The door's like… two feet away. Chill." Kyoutani said, placing his shoes in place in front of him. "They probably don't fit, but…"

"What… What are you going to wear, Kyoutani-san?"

"I got socks. I'm good." He reassured, wiggling his toes.

Kindaichi looked down at them briefly before tearing up again.

"Hey, my feet aren't  _ that _ bad!"

It was an attempt at cheering him up, but all it did was make him sniffle. "S-Sorry, I wasn't- because of you- I-"

"He  _ knows _ , Kindaichi." The ace stepped up to his back, curled the jacket further over his shaking shoulders. "Stop worrying. Kyoutani's thick-skinned."

The compliment could've been taken the wrong way, but Kyoutani knew Iwaizumi. He would never put anyone down to cheer someone up - well, unless it was Oikawa - and it just made him blush.

Coughing, Kyoutani knelt down next to Kindaichi because

one, he was fucking tired and wanted to go home.

Two, Kindaichi was never going to do it himself and

three, this way he could hide his face.

"Kyoutani-senpai-"

"Shut up, Kindaichi."

Kindaichi instantly bit his lip, let Kyoutani and Iwaizumi dote on him.

He still wasn't sure if they were joking just to cheer him up, but their faces weren't that of disgust or even apprehension. Even while Kindaichi still thought of all the reasons they were helping him, in the back of his mind he knew.

They had been through it before.

Maybe their families had hurt them, too.

Maybe he was lucky to have someone who understood him right now. Not just one but two. People who wanted to help so he wouldn't have to go through the same.

But really, they were saving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
